Real live woman
by colombe.de.pluie
Summary: What did Sam say for the Zarta'c test ?


Real live woman

Disclaimer : Sam and Jack belong to each other and I don't own anything. Some of the text belongs to Sarah Mclachlan.

Rate : G

Pairings : Sam/Jack

Spoiler : Divide and Conquer

A/N : I apologise for the mistakes but English isn't my mother tongue.

Summary : "What Sam said for the Zarta'c test"

***********

"Okay, your turn" the cold voice of Anise/Freisa echoed in the silent room.

She glared at the young major with jealousy shining in her eyes.

However Sam didn't seem to even notice. She was just too obsessed and preoccupied by this damn test she was going to undergo.

She held back her sigh and sat on the chair occupied previously by her CO. 

He came to her to strap her hands while the Tokra was placing the receptor on her forehead.

Sam tried to avoid Jack's look but their eyes met anyway.

He gave her a tender smile to comfort her. She smiled back but so softly that he almost missed it. But he saw the fear in her eyes. He knew how she was feeling. Hell, he'd just felt the same a moment ago.

"Are you ready ?" asked Anise coming back to her machine.

"Can I be ready for that ?" wondered Sam while she nodded trying to look confident.

Jack joined Anise.

"So, Major Carter, tell me what happened during your mission ?"

Sam took a deep breath and started to relate the events once again. She told her how the Zarta'c technology had failed and how she'd found herself blocked behind an invisible wall, separated from the rest of her team."

"And what did you feel then ?" Anise asked flatly, trying to hide her disappointment following Jack's revelation.

" I was...afraid, because I knew that I had no way to escape. I couldn't come back and I couldn't go on."

Anise checked her machine and frowned, adding : "What about Colonel O'Neill ?"

Sam let her military mode directed her. She couldn't let her real feelings reach the surface of her heart. She was praying for being convincing.

"I wanted him to go." she replied, noticing the no-way smile that Jack was offering her.

"And why ?" Anise asked again

"Because I knew that I was going to die. I didn't want him to die. I couldn't accept to see him die for me." Sam whispered.

Anise frowned again and glanced at Jack.

He looked at her and then at the screen. What he saw didn't please him at all. 

"Please Sam." he asked her tenderly, making her know that she had to tell the truth.

That's why she gave up. "Damn it !" she swore inwardly.

"I bumped against the wall and I fell on the floor. 

A moment later, I saw Colonel O'Neill standing right on the other side while I heard Jaffas coming by me.

I tried to go through the wall. He even tried to destroy the control panel.

But we didn't success. I knew that it was useless to stay but he didn't want to leave me." Sam explained giving her time to make her mind up.

Anise was to talk, to pressure her but the glare she received from Jack shut her mouth up.

Sam couldn't believe that she was to reveal some of her feelings in so unromantic a way. 

"And so we stared for a while" Sam's soft and tender voice echoed.

"The world around disappeared, just he and I on this island of hope.

And what was horrible is that a breath between us was miles.

And I was angry against myself because as every time I'm close to him, there's too much I can't say and he just walks away." She went on without noticing that she was using the present time.

"But this time... this time, he didn't go. He stayed for me and I grieved in my condition for I couldn't find the strength to say I need you so..." she whispered as Anise cut her off.

"That's enough. You're not a Zarta'c." she declared and even a hint of disappointment was heard in her voice. She would have been so glad if Sam was a Zarta'c... While she was imagining how great it would have be, Jack had already joined Sam to free her.

He wanted to tell her, to talk with her but despite the love they both saw in each other eyes, you know the damn 'leave it to the room' that followed.

The end.

Feedback always appreciated.

Thanks for reading


End file.
